ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes' Ideal: The Homunculus' Descent
Heroes' Ideal: The Homunculus' Descent is the 2nd installment of the Heroes Ideal Series and the second of the Miki Eien Saga. The plot focused on the origins of Kibotchi. 3 new secondary characters are introduced while 2 characters from previous series are re-introduced as secondary characters. Premise Continuing from the last episode, the team discovers that Kibotchi might have a connection to the evil group known as 'Kaleidoscope'. As Kibotchi is one step ahead of discovering her past, the team encounter more bizzare activities like a psychotic child in an abandoned mansion or a haunted town in the second installment of the Heroes' Ideal Series. Episodes Story Arcs:- * 1 - 4: Hero for Hire Arc * 5 - 7: Missing School Bell Arc * 7 - 10: Papercut Invasion Arc * 11 - 13: AKB48 Arc * 14 - 15: Heartful Desire Arc * 16 - 20: Haunted Mansion Arc * 21 - 24: Poison Apple Arc * 25 - 26: Sun Overload Arc * 27 - 29: Puppetmaster Arc * 30 - 35: Tri-State Area Parade Arc * 36 - 38: Movie Theater Arc * 39 - 42: Below the Ocean Arc * 43 - 44: Furude Siblings Arc * 45 - 47: Overgrowing Vines Arc * 48 - 54: Sparrow's Eye Arc * 55 - 56: Medieval Princess Arc * 57 - 59: Final Dance Arc * 60 - 62: Youmi's Present Arc * 62 - 63: Kaleidoscope's Ascension Arc * 63 - 64: Terrorizing Thunderstorm Arc * 65 - 69: Kibotchi Revealed Arc * 70 - 78: Homunculus' Descent Arc Main Characters Neo Fireside Crusaders Team Miki Eien The leader of the Neo FC Team. She is equipped with the newest model of the D-Remote. She also has a lot of mana residing within her body. Sarah A young pirate who was frozen time and freed by Serilene. She is friendly to Miki and frequently stands by her side as 'a first mate'. Misaki A cyborg sent from the future by Future Selena. Her inital mission was to ensure that the Neo FC Team is formed; she now lives in the present day and become a member of the team. Fine Trace A pony with a mysterious power to upgrade any object. She joins the team due to seeing it being 'interesting'. Her powers are similar to Shiro Emiya's from Fate/stay night. Kibotchi A Tamagotchi with a possible connection with the evil group 'Kadeiloscope'. She joins the team in an attempt to discover the past. In the penultimate episode, she is revealed to be a homunculous created by Kadeiloscope as a shell of energy for their Doomsday weapon. As homunculous have short lifespans, she eventually dies in the season finale episode. more to be added.... Secondary Characters Neo Fireside Crusaders Team Brianna Selena's rival who has the power to control time and space. She joins the team as a reason to surpass her rival. She was initially a supporting character during her appearance in the Future Heroes Series. Kiyomi Furude A young girl from a well-mannered Furude family. Despite her innocent and childish appearance, she is actually very calculating and intelligent, as well as having a dark side. She joins the team in hopes of more 'playtime'. After Youmi joins the team, Kiyomi frequently sparred with her. Dark Chibimeko A Dark Character counterpart of Chibimeko. Like Chibimeko, she has access to magical powers. She joins the team along with Phoebie due to their desires of becoming 'something more'. She is initially a supporting character during Cyborg Academy 2. Phoebie A young shrine maiden of the Mythical Shrine. She has access to the shrine's sealed powers. She joins the team along with Dark Chibimeko due to their desires of becoming 'something more'. She is initially a supporting character during FANtasy. Kuroko A supernatural-obsessed girl who has a trick of her sleeves. She joins the team to see 'more supernatural stuff'. Kagami Yomigaru A glass-wearing girl with the abilities known as 'Mystic Eyes of Death Perception', the ability that Shiki Tohno and Shiki Ryougi (from Tsukihime and Kara no Kyokai respectively) had. She joins the team as a 'guardian'. Daisee-2 The 2nd Dimension counterpart of Daisee who is a 'hero for hire'. She uses the Genesis Driver and the Orange Energy Lockseed to transform to Kamen Rider Gaim-Shin. She join the team for 'higher payment'. She is initially a supporting character during her appearance in Gadget Agents. Youmi A child with a psychotic demeanor. Once a happy child, she become psychotic due to being left alone for years. She was initially delusional that her family would return (not knowing that they were long dead) and mistook people who enters her mansion as tresspassers and eventually kill them until Miki confront her and convince her to move on. She now lives with Miki and her family, eventually adopted as a younger sister for the latter. She joins the team to 'atone for her sin'. Suzuki A young magic puppeteer who controls her puppets to do her bidding. She is initially hostile to the team until Phoebie befriended her. She joins the team 'so that she'll befriend more people'. Flurry Heart A rather loudmouth princess-in-training of the Crystal Empire and the daughter of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence. She can use her magic to provide her hoof with a strong magical aura, allowing her to fight in a close combat. She first appears during the Tri-State Area Parade Arc. She is originally a character from My LIttle Pony: Friendship is Magic. Nobuhara Furude Kiyomi's adopted older brother who has the power to transform to Kamen Rider Terror with the T5 Terror Memory and the Lost Driver. He joins the team to watch over her sister. Squirt/Princess Skyla Devlin the 4th A young princess of Medieval City. She has developed the power to connect a portal between two places. She joins the team 'to protect the universe'. She is initially a supporting character during her appearance in the Future Heroes Series. Supporting Characters Antagonists Theme Songs Opening Theme: * Tsuki ni Murakumo Hana ni Kaze (1 - 78) Ending Theme: *Opposite World (1 - 78)